


Inevitable

by circe81



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circe81/pseuds/circe81
Summary: Arya's life is thrown into chaos when a soulmark of a direwolf and three-headed dragon appear on her body right before King Robert arrives in Winterfell. Fearful of the King's reaction, Ned and Catelyn try to keep Arya safe by keeping it secret. When Arya confides the truth about it to Jon, he is shocked because he received the exact same soulmark 4 years earlier and hid it from everyone. Seeing no choice but to go to his father and demand answers, Jon's life is turned upside down by the truth.





	1. Arya

**Author's Note:**

> On the last chapter of my story As Bastards Do, I asked if anyone was interested in reading two Jonrya ideas I had and a surprising number of people responded. Most voted that I write both. I've almost finished the second story, it's just a one shot, and should be out this week. This story will be longer, at least 5 chapters, and I will have the next chapter out in a week or two. I hope you enjoy it.

Arya squirmed in her seat, trying to find a comfortable way to sit while she was forced to practice needlework. She went to her mother earlier that morning about the ache on the left side of her chest. Her mother found no bruises and decided the pain was from Arya playing too hard with her brothers and then gave her a lecture on proper ladylike behavior. She should have kept her mouth shut about the pain, now she was stuck taking extra lessons with Septa Mordane. Ever since the news broke that the King was on his way to Winterfell, her mother had even less time and patience for Arya’s antics.

“Arya let me see your work now.” the Septa ordered.

Arya sighed and handled her needlework over. She looked over at Sansa and Jeyne when she heard them laugh. Lowering her head, she waited for the Septa’s scolding, she didn’t have to wait long.

“Oh Arya, really. This is worse than usual. What is wrong with you, child? Look at your sister’s work, she does it so well. How do you have no talent while your sister is so masterful at it?” Pulling out the stitches, the Septa mumbled over her work before saying she had to start over.

Sansa’s smile grew tenfold hearing the Septa’s words. Jeyne was quick to compliment Sansa’s talent and coo over her work. Once the Septa was occupied with her own needlework, she was quick to start on Arya.

“Oh Arya Horseface with the hands of a blacksmith, what a combination you are! I wonder if your mother will try to hide you before the Royal family arrives.” 

Tears begin to fill Arya’s eyes as her elder said nothing except giggle. Sniffling, she took a deep breath and told herself to ignore them. There was nothing she could do about it here. The Septa never paid any attention to Sansa and Jeyne calling her names, she only heard if Arya did it. Mother wouldn’t care, she never seemed to notice how her sister and her friend treated her. All she saw was Arya being naughty when she paid them back for their cruel insults. She could do nothing in this room, but outside it, she would have her revenge. Thinking of ways to get them back helped her pass the time and stop thinking about the pain that seemed to be growing in her shoulder.

When Septa Mordane finally let them out of the torture room, the pain in her chest had started to burn. She ran out and ignored the Septa’s call for her to walk with her sister to meet their mother. Arya didn’t stop until she reached the training yard and jumped into her brother’s arms. Jon had to drop his training sword to catch her.

“Oomph, let me take a wild guess and say lessons with the Septa were torture.”

“You have no idea, Jon." she said as she buried her face further into his chest. 

He said nothing else as carried her over to the bench to sit her next to him. They sat in comfortable silence, Jon running his fingers in her hair until Robb joined them.

“Oh Arya, who are you trying to escape now?” Robb asked.

“Everyone. I don’t feel well and wish people would leave me alone.” She replied.

Robb laughed “You want to be left alone. So that’s why you went running to Jon?”

Even Jon laughed lightly at that as he held her tighter. He and Robb began to talk about the preparations being made at Winterfell for the Royal guests as Arya drifted off to sleep against Jon’s left shoulder.

A searing pain ripped her from sleep and almost took her breath away. She let out a loud scream that had Jon and Robb both jump to their feet and call her name. Ser Roderick came running to see what happened and quickly took her into his arms and ran her to Maester Luwin.

By the time they reached the Maester, the burning sensation had subsided greatly but her chest was sore. Jon had stayed with her while Robb went to get their parents. Maester Luwin had started to examine her when her parents rushed in and Jon and Ser Roderick were quickly rushed out.

“Arya, what happened?” Her mother asked with fear in her eyes. “Robb said you were screaming in pain and grabbing at your chest.”

“It hurt, it was sharp burning pain. It went away though, now I just feel sore.” Arya spoke shakily.

Her father walked over to the cot and held her hand as he spoke, “Arya you don’t look well. Does nothing else hurt?” 

“No, just my chest.”

“My Lord, my Lady, with your permission, I’d like to examine the child more thoroughly.” Maester Luwin requested.

“Oh of course!” Catelyn rushed to the cot to comply, untying the laces on Arya’s dress for her and removing her collar. Pushing down the dress to one shoulder, her mother gasped, staring at her chest.

“By the Gods.” 

Arya looked down and her mouth dropped open.

“What…. what is it? What’s on me? I didn’t do that mother, I promised”

On her chest was a drawing of a direwolf entwined with a three-headed dragon. She had no idea how it got there and wanted to remove it quickly. Her father and Maester Luwin crowded around her, her father lost the color in his face when he saw the drawing. The Maester moved forward to examine it closer. 

“Ned, how did this happen? Why is she marked like so, with that sigil?” Her mother asked with fright written all over her face.

“I don’t know. I don’t understand it.” Her father responded.

“What is it, mother? Why is it there? Tell me now!” Arya demanded.

Her father, mother, and Maester Luwin silently looked at each before the Maester cleared his throat. 

“Arya” the Maester started “You have been branded with a soulmark. It’s very rare, I’ve never seen one myself. Until now. Both the followers of the Faith of the Seven and the Old Gods of the North believe those have been gifted with a soulmark are blessed from the Gods. Two people handpicked by The Gods to share a destiny, fated to be together, and are bonded by their very souls. Nothing but death can tear them apart. The Gods mark the ones they have chosen with matching tattoos placed on their skin so they can find each other. You have been chosen by the Gods, Arya. Somewhere in the world, there is a person with the exact same markings on his body. He’s your soulmate.”

“This cannot be though? She’s been marked with a three-headed dragon. She cannot marry a Targaryen, there are none left in Westeros. The ones that survived are in hiding in Essos and cannot return to here, it would be a death sentence. By the Gods, Ned, what if the King hears of this and demands Arya’s head. He’s already on his way to Winterfell.” Catelyn exclaimed in tears.

Tears fall down Arya’s face, she looked terrified by her mother’s word.

Her father kneeled by the cot and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “No harm will ever come to you, I promise. I’ll protect you no matter what.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and stood.

“What was seen here must never be spoken to anyone outside of this room. No one can ever know Arya has been marked.”

Catelyn and Luwin nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Arya, that goes for you as well. You must never speak of the mark to anyone, you cannot show anyone.”

“I won’t Father.”

Without another word, her father left the room. Maester Luwin excused himself to the library to see what books he had on hand regarding soulmarks. Her mother sat on the cot, wrapping her arms around her. 

“My love, I’m so sorry. Usually, receiving a soulmark is a great honor that is celebrated and revered. The maester notifies the citadel of the event and great festivities are usually arranged once the match is found. I never imagined a child of mine being blessed so. But this mark, I fear, this mark will only provide you misery and pain.” Her mother cried earnestly then, holding her even closer than before.

Arya didn’t understand why the Gods chose her. She heard of soulmarks, once or twice, but didn’t put much stock in it. It sounded like a myth, like grumpkins and snarks. She didn’t know anyone who either had one or knew of someone who had one. This was something Sansa wanted, she adored the stories of gallant knights protecting young maidens and falling in love. She should have been chosen. When Old Nan had told them about it, Sansa went on dreamily for what seemed to be hours about how lovely it would be to have one and that she hoped the Gods would shine their favor on her. But it was Arya Horseface that was picked and her soulmate was from a family that all in the North hated. She hated her the mark. Maester Luwin was wrong. It was not a blessing, the Gods had cursed her.


	2. Ned

Outside of the room Arya and Catelyn were in, Ned leaned his head against the closed door trying to wrap his mind around what occurred. Arya, his little girl, had been damned by the Gods. There was no other way to look at the situation. She was just a child, she hadn’t even reached her 10th nameday, and she was marked for death because of that damn Targaryen sigil. He’d have to hide her, keep her away from anyone that may do her harm because of it.

“Father, is Arya well?”

Startled, Ned’s eyes snapped open and found his oldest two sons standing in front of him. Jon had been the one to ask and Ned couldn’t help but stare at the boy. ‘Could he be mar….. No!’ Ned stopped that train of thought ‘Jon would have told me if a soulmark had appeared. He would have said something immediately. Arya described it as a burning sensation, practically collapsing from the pain, and her was scream was heard throughout Winterfell. Jon couldn’t have hidden that.’ 

“Father, what’s going on with Arya?” Robb spoke this time, both he and Jon had grave looks on their faces.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Ned guided the boys out of the hallway.

“She’s well, it does not seem to be anything serious but the Maester is not exactly sure what it is. He’s studying his books now to verify. Arya needs her rest though, no interruptions.” His last comment was made directly to Jon, who promptly looked down at his feet. His two Stark-looking children had always been close, the only ones that looked like him, and were more of the North than his other children. Despite the great love he held for both of them, he knew they felt like outcasts among Catelyn and their siblings. They formed a tight bond because of it. He knew Robb felt closest to Jon above anyone else, but for Jon, Arya was the sibling he loved the most and Arya felt the same way.

Robb swung his arm over his brother’s shoulder and told him they’d go to the Godswood together and pray for Arya’s recover as he led him outside.

Ned followed them with his eyes until they were out of his sight before walking to his solar. Sitting down at his desk, the day’s events weighed heavily on him. There were three Targaryens known to the world and only one that could be Arya’s match. Lord Manderly had told him that he had heard of Prince Viserys from a few Essosi sailors that made port at White Harbor. He was known as the ‘Beggar King’ and the madness that afflicted the father had been seen in the son. By the Gods, he could never let Arya marry a man like that, even if the Old Gods punished him for going against their will. 

It was taught that those who had been blessed by the Gods with soulmarks must not be kept apart once their mate was found, they would be drawn to each other. Misfortune was rumored to follow those who tried to separate the couple. But Ned would do anything to keep those two apart, though it crossed his mind that he may not even have to intervene. Prince Viserys couldn’t step one toe in Westeros without the King knowing, there was no way he could get all the way to the North and find Arya.

Especially if Arya was sent away, hidden from prying eyes, fostered by one of his bannerman. Maege Mormont would love Arya. Maege was extremely loyal, all he would tell her is that Arya needed to be safe from those meant to harm her and though she’d be curious, Maege would do exactly that-no questions asked. And he could even send Jon with Arya to help the girl cope with leaving home. Ned had always planned on Jon staying at Winterfell to help and support Robb when he became Lord of Winterfell despite Catelyn’s demands to send the boy away. He knew Robb would want his brother at his side, but he also knew if Jon had to choose between helping Robb become a leader or protecting Arya, Jon would choose Arya every time. Robb would want him to choose Arya as well.

The thought of sending two of his children away made his chest tighten. He couldn’t imagine Winterfell without them. Ned had lost so much of his family during the war, and while he loved all his children, there was something different about Arya and Jon. He never thought of them as replacements for those he lost, but they did remind him of a time before tragedy struck. Arya was so much like Lyanna, wanting to play and fight with the boys, never afraid to speak up for those who couldn’t. And Jon was much like him as a boy- quiet, solemn, and willing to do anything for his sister. 

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, there was no reason to send the children away yet. Surely, if Viserys had wanted to find his soulmate, he would have announced that the Gods had marked him and the news would have eventually spread West. He’d write to Lord Manderly and ask him to keep an ear out for any news about the Prince and the Targaryens. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Catelyn would watch Arya like a hawk and keep her with her as much as possible now, especially with Robert already on his way to Winterfell. Which was another reason not to send Arya away just yet, it would bring more attention to her if he sent her to Bear Island right before the King arrived. Cat, Luwin, and himself could keep Arya safe here. As long as no one else was told of the mark, she’d be fine. At least, that is what he tried to tell himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter with Ned's POV. I wasn't planning on writing it but I thought knowing his POV will help the reader understand his choices later on.


	3. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I haven't abandoned the story, life happened and writing was put on hold. I ended up splitting this chapter in 2 so I'll post the second part soon.

Jon kneeled before the weirwood tree, offering prayers to the Old Gods for his little sister’s recovery. It had been weeks since Arya fell ill and he’d hardly seen her. No one would give him a clear answer about what had happened to her. His father and the Maester just stated she had come down with an illness and needed plenty of rest. She had looked well the few times he was permitted to see her; holding on to him tightly and begging her Lady Mother for just a little more time with time but was always denied. No one was permitted to spend much time with Arya without her mother present. With the King expected to arrive in a few days, Lady Stark was busy finishing last-minute preparations for the castle so Arya was left alone in her room more often than not. Nymeria had been her only companion but the young dire wolf pup couldn’t handle being enclosed all the time so Jon had taken to caring for the pup when she needed to go outside. She and Ghost were currently rolling through the leaves and nipping at each other. 

Standing up, Jon rubbed his hand across his upper body. For weeks now, his chest had felt sore. Nothing like the incident 4 years ago, but it bothered him every now and then. 

“Jon, are you here?”

Turning around, Jon saw Robb at the entrance of the Godswood. Calling the pups to him, he met his brother and they walked together to the training yard.

“Were you praying for Arya?” Robb asked.

“Yes, for her and other things.” Jon replied.

Throwing an arm around his shoulder, Robb began to fill Jon in of his mother’s plans while the royal family visited. Jon attempted to listen but his mind kept wandering about his little sister. And frankly, he was well aware that Lady Stark’s plans did not involve him. She had made it clear she wanted him scarce when the King arrived, his presence would insult the Queen. His Father did not seem pleased with his wife’s orders but he did not say anything against them. Arya would also not be presented to the royal family, but that was due to the Maester’s orders. Arriving at the training yard, Jon grabbed a practice sword as Ser Rodrik commanded. Preparing himself for his lesson, Jon decided that he would sneak in to see Arya while his family was entertaining the King.

Training had been long and hard that day, his body aching from the hours of practice. Jon believed that the reason Ser Rodrik was pushing them so hard recently was so Robb didn’t embarrass him in front of the King. He even privately instructed Jon not to hold back, when Lady Stark was not in audience, so he didn’t have to let Robb win. He feebly tried to deny that he had ever done so but one look from master-at-arms silenced him.

Entering his room, Jon removed his tunic and leathers and poured water in a basin to wash. He really needed to bathe but he dare not go to the bathhouse at this hour. Too many people would be there and he couldn’t risk anyone seeing the mark on his chest. He didn’t know much about soulmarks when it first appeared, only bits and pieces of information that Maester Luwin had mentioned in lessons. He just knew that someone like him, a bastard, didn’t deserve one. 

He could never forget the day it appeared. The morning had started out well enough despite a constant throbbing pain on his chest. He and Robb got to play with the little ones longer than usual since Ser Rodrik canceled lessons. Then Maester Luwin had been impressed that Jon had remembered more about Westerosi history than Robb and complimented him. Jon would have normally been proud of the praise except Luwin made the comment within Lady Stark’s hearing and she went straight to his Father. Jon didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he was just going to down the hall to his room when he heard his name mentioned. Lady Stark was demanding that Father send him away to be fostered immediately. She said that Jon was trying to humiliate Robb during lessons and didn’t know his place. That he wouldn’t be happy until he usurped her trueborn son. He quickly walked off and locked himself in his room after that. He was well aware of how his father’s wife felt about him and he didn’t need to hear her attempt to convince his father to kick him out. 

Laying on his bed, Jon was trying to imagine where he could go to escape Lady Stark but the idea of leaving his father and siblings saddened him. The idea of not seeing Arya, having her jump in his arm to hug and press kisses onto his face every day made his heart hurt. Or, at least, he thought that was the cause. The pain in his chest spread and he thought he was dying. The dull ache from earlier became a sharp stabbing pain that took his breath away. He could only push his head into the pillow and scream before passing out.

When he woke, the pain had subsided and his chest felt tender. Looking down, he almost passed out again when he saw the soulmark. A direwolf and a three-headed dragon. Why would the Targaryen sigil be tattooed on his body? The direwolf was surprising enough, for he was only a Snow despite who his father is. But a dragon? It made no sense. It became hard to breathe again so he forced himself to calm down and gather his thoughts. He realized after some time he'd find no answers in his room. He waited and then snuck into the Maester’s library during the evening meal to learn more. He found out more about soulmarks but still didn’t understand why he received one. He could only reason that he was branded with a three-headed dragon as some type of punishment from the Gods just for his very existence. The Targaryens were one of the most despised families in the North and he knew at home, some hated him with as much fervor as the former ruling family. 

Grabbing a cloth to dry himself, Jon was startled by a loud knock on his door. Arya harshly demanded he open his door immediately. He quickly pulled on a tunic without tying it up and swung open his door. Arya ran in and jumped on his bed, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Shut the door now, before anyone sees me! I must tell you something but you must swear never to tell anyone else. Swear it, Jon.”

Jon closed and locked his door before kneeling in front of his little sister.

“Arya, what is it? What are you doing out of bed?”

Arya just stared at him until he relented.

“Ok, I swear it Arya.”

Taking a deep breath, Arya unwrapped her collar and tugged the neckline of her dress down a little. Jon began to ask what she was doing until he saw what she was trying to show him and it took his breath away. Looking up at Arya, Jon knew at that moment, both their lives had just been turned upside down.


	4. Jon II

Arya was speaking, Jon knew that at least, but he couldn’t hear anything she said. His eyes and attention were on her soulmark. Her soulmark. Her soulmark that matched his. His legs began to shake and Jon rose unsteadily from his knees and took a seat next to his sister. 

“....Mother keeps crying every time she looks me and Father looks so sad too. This stupid mark is a death sen…. Jon. Jon! JON!! Stupid, are you even listening to me?”

“What, yes! No. Uh, no. I’m so sorry Arya, I’m just in shock.”

“You're not the only one. I don’t understand it Jon. Why would the Gods curse me like this? Why would they make my soulmate a Targaryen? I’m so scared.” Arya’s voice was small and afraid, Jon’s fear and disbelief over the soulmark was quickly overtaken by the need to comfort and protect her.

“I don’t know why it happened Arya but I swear I’ll do anything to help you and keep you safe.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried.

He didn’t know how much timed had passed, he was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Arya had fallen asleep. He carefully moved back on the bed to lean against the wall and laid her head on his pillow. He couldn’t help but stare at her and the edge of her soulmark peeking through her neckline. A wave of nausea went through him, the idea of his soulmark matching hers made him ill. She was his little sister, the one he loved more than all others, they found comfort and companionship in one another when things got to be too much for them at Winterfell. How could they both have matching soulmarks?

The Gods made a mistake, that was the only answer, he told himself. What else could explain it? Taking a deep breath, Jon tried to calm himself. Once Arya returned to her bedchamber, he’d sneak into the Maester’s library and see if Luwin had any new books or scrolls regarding soulmarks that he didn’t before. He would figure it out for the both of them.

He was startled by a loud knock on his door and Robb calling his name. Jumping from his bed and he ran to open his door.

“Jon, is Arya in…” Robb didn’t finish his question when he caught sight of his little sister fast asleep on Jon’s bed. Rushing to the bed, Robb gently shook Arya’s arm. 

“I went to her room to see her and she wasn’t there. I figured she snuck in here when no one was looking. Arya, wake up! We need to get her back to her room before mother realizes she’s not there.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should have sent her back a while ago.”

“It’s fine, just help me get her back before anyone notices she’s gone.” Robb said as he helped Arya out of bed. She was still drowsy and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“Robb, what’s going on?” Arya asked sleepily.

“I’m trying to keep Jon from getting into trouble. Let’s get you back to your room now. You don’t look well, you should have stayed in your bed”

“MOTHER! She’ll kill us both if she finds out.” Arya exclaimed, running out of the room.

“Arya, don’t run, you are still ill!” Robb called, chasing after her. 

Jon knew he should go with them, to make sure no one caught sight of Arya but he had more important things to do. He needed to go to the library and find out what he missed. After waiting a few moments to make sure Robb and Arya didn’t come back for him, he made his way to the tower and was pleased to see luck was on his side, the room was empty. No need to make up a poor excuse. He quickly gathered the books he found the first time he sought information about soulmarks and started to read. It was close to the evening meal when Luwin returned.

“Jon, I’m surprised to see you here so late in the day.”

“Maester Luwin, forgive me for entering without permission, I thought something that I wanted information on.”

“Oh, really. Perhaps I may be of assistance then?”

Jon looked down at the book. He truly didn’t want anyone to know but after hours of pouring over any book that mentioned soulmarks, he found nothing that could explain why he and Arya were branded so. 

Arya.

Even though he wanted to ask, the thought of Arya prevented him from doing so. The Maester would immediately know she told him if he brought up the subject of soulmarks. No, he would keep looking on his own. 

“No, but thank you, Maester.”

“Of course, Jon. But while you are here, would you please move that chest against the wall to my desk? It’s quite heavy and I couldn’t move it on my own.”

“Of course, Maester Luwin.”

Jon walked to the wall and almost dropped the chest immediately after picking it up. After getting a better grip on it, he carefully made his way to the desk while Maester had grabbed some scrolls off of it and walked over to another chest. Jon gave a passing glance to the cluttered desk and was about to take his leave before he realized what he saw. There had been a book hidden beneath the scrolls that was opened to a page with drawings of soulmarks and notes written under each one. Jon looked at the cover and saw a book he had never seen before, ‘The History and Meaning of Soulmarks’. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, would you please put all the books into that chest you just moved? I’ve been so busy with your sister, preparations and correspondent for the royal visit, and just the day to day business of Winterfell that I’ve neglected taking care my books.”

Jon could only nod his head as he gathered the books together. He was trying to figure out a way to take the book out of the library without the Maester knowing. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Lady Stark. Her only acknowledgment of him was a quick glare before addressing the Maester. Jon paid no attention to their conversation, he was trying to decide if he should attempt to come back here tonight after everyone went to bed when the decision was made for him. For the first time he could remember, Jon was grateful for Lady Stark’s presence. Luwin gave him some instructions for the books and then left the room with her to see Arya. Quickly placing the remaining books into the chest, Jon looked around the room and hallway before taking the book and running back to his room. 

He barred the door as soon as he arrived and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Looking down at the book, he knew he’d have to send an excuse down on why he would miss the evening meal. 

It was late, or rather early morning, before he took a break from the book. As he expected, the book was more thorough and comprehensive then all the other he had found. It did not give him the relief or peace of mind he desperately searched for though. Instead he became more fearful about his and Arya’s future. It was written that soulmarks were gifts from the Gods that bonded two souls to become one. They would be drawn to each other until they met. The book included warnings that no man or woman should ever come between those that are marked. Examples were given of those poor souls that were cursed by the Gods for trying to get between a couple. 

 

If the Gods did not make a mistake and truly meant to mark him and Arya, then he had to be careful. They both had to be. It would be dangerous to their entire family to incur the wrath of the Gods. Jon felt lost and overwhelmed. He couldn’t make any sense of any of it and needed help. He felt he had no other choice to speak to his Father. Looking out the window of his room, Jon saw the sun beginning to chase away the heavy night sky. Father would be up by now, probably in his solar, he thought to himself. Standing to his feet, Jon talk a deep breath and opened his door. The walk to his father’s solar was long and appeared never ending. When he finally got to his father’s, he knocked quietly and was granted entrance.

“Jon, what are you doing awake at this hour? And were where you last night? Are you not feeling well?”

“I need to tell you something. I need to show you something rather. Please forgive me, father. I don’t know how it happened.”

“Jon, what is it? What’s going on?” His father asked as he got to his feet and walked around his desk.

“I know of Arya’s soulmark.”

“What? She went to you, didn’t she?”

“Yes but that’s not the issue. This is.” 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Jon pulled down his tunic and showed his soulmark to his father.

“By the Gods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the extremely late update. I had several important projects for work and school that took priority. Plus my family.


	5. Arya II

Arya was out of breath by the time she arrived at her room. As she was pushing her door shut, a foot blocked it from closing. 

"Arya!" Robb whispered.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were behind me. I was scared Mother would see me." 

"It's fine. Quick, take off your boots and put on a nightgown. You need to be back in bed before Mother comes to bring you supper!"

Kicking her boots off, Arya rushed around the room readying herself for bed. With a quick glance behind her to ensure Robb was facing away from her, she went to her wardrobe and changed behind the door quickly. Every evening, her mother would bring Arya a tray and keep her company while she ate before having dinner with the rest of the family. She had to admit that even though she felt stifled at times by her mother's persistent attention of late, she did enjoy having her to herself in the evenings. Mother would tell her about the preparations for the King, stories about her childhood in the Riverlands, and even began to brush her hair nightly again. There were fewer tangles in her hair now that she had to stay in her room so it was more enjoyable for both. 

Robb stayed by the door, occasionally peeking his head out to make sure no one was coming down the hallway. Once she was dressed, he helped her get back in bed and tucked her in. He sat by her side and ran his fingers through her with a heavy sigh.

"Arya, I know it's driving you mad to be cooped up in here but you must be more careful. If you want to see Jon, just send for me first and I'll help you. You don't want Mother to be angry at Jon, do you? If she catches you in his room, she'll blame him.'

"You're right and I'm sorry, Robb. Thank you for helping me."

Arya reached up to pull him in a hug and Robb clutched her tight to his chest.

"Take care of yourself, alright? We need you back in the yard causing mischief, it's getting boring without you." 

"I will."

The door open and their mother walked in with a tray.

"Robb, what are you doing here?" She asked as she set the tray down on the table and walked over to the bed.

"Just spending some time with Arya. I'll be on my way to get ready for supper." Dropping a kiss on Arya's head, he excused himself from the room.

"Wasn't that nice of your brother! Arya, you are looking flushed, are you feeling well?"

Arya had to restrain from sighing as her mother began to feel her forehead and untied the laces of the nightgown. She had a look of despair when she saw the soulmark. Every night, she looked at Arya's chest in a desperate hope that the mark would be gone. She was disappointed every night. After lacing up the nightgown back up, her mother began to fuss with the tray as she gathered her emotions. Arya knew her mother had tears in her eyes at that moment. It happened every night, her mother looked as she wanted to cry but would try to hide it from her. Arya acted like she didn't notice. After a few moments, she brought the tray over and took a seat on the bed next to her, wrapping her arm around Arya's shoulder. 

"Cook made your favorite, eat up my love. Don't think I didn't notice that your lunch tray was barely touched." 

As Mother began talking about her day, Arya dug into her meal heartily. Not because of actual hunger, but just to please her. She noticed her appetite had lessened since the mark had appeared. It was most likely due to the fact she was no longer allowed to run around Winterfell like before, playing with her younger brothers, and chasing after the older ones. Though the very idea of being matched with a Targaryen made her feel like there was a heavy stone in her belly. Food didn't taste as good as before. 

Arya knew she'd one day have to marry, her childish belief that she would remain at Winterfell for the rest of her life was cruelly crushed by Sansa when they were younger. Her older sister made it clear that she wouldn't be welcomed to live there once Robb became Lord and had his own Lady wife. Sansa fantasized about marrying a Southron Lord of a great house, being apart of the royal court in Kings Landing, and having beautiful babies. Arya would have to settle for a farmer or blacksmith, according to her sister and Jeyne Poole, because no nobleman would want a slovenly horse face girl that would never be a real lady. Arya just hoped that Father would find someone kind, understanding, and hopefully of the North, she didn't want some Southron dandy. Someone like Jon. 

When she was 4 or 5 namedays old, Sansa had announced during supper that she was going to marry a prince and live in the Red Keep. Arya responded that she was going to marry to Jon and they'd stay at Winterfell building snow castles. While her mother and sister got upset by her declaration, though for different reasons, her father smiled and patted her head saying she couldn't marry her brother. She was upset but Jon told her later on that it didn't matter who she married, he'd still be her big brother and take care of her no matter what. Hopefully, if she was forced to be with this Targaryen she's supposed to be soulmates with, he wouldn't mind if her brother came to live with them. 

After eating as much as she could to please her mother, Arya handed her the tray and sat at the edge of the bed. Mother put the tray on the table and grabbed the brush. Standing behind Arya, she gently brushed her hair as she hummed a song. After a while, she began to speak.

"Arya, I'm so sorry my love. If I could take away the mark, I would. I promise you Father and I will do everything and anything to keep you safe. Even if it means sending you away for a while."

Twisting around, Arya looked at her mother in shock, tears filling her eyes.

"You're getting rid of me?'

"Arya, NO! NEVER! Listen to me, if I could, I'd have you stay close to me always. I can't though, not with the King coming. I talked to your Father and demanded to take you to Riverrun myself until the King left but it wouldn't work. My absence would just bring up more questions. Your father thinks it might be best to send you to one of his bannermen while the King is here. Just temporarily. As soon as he's outside the gates of Winterfell, I will bring you back myself. Arya, I will even tell your Father that I will take you to his bannermen and make sure you are settled and cared for. It's only to avoid inquiries, my love. Your safety is the most important thing for us. Do you understand?"

Sniffling, she nodded her head, she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Come now, let's get you ready to sleep."

After cleaning her face, Arya got back into bed but this time, her Mother got in bed with her and wrapped her arms around her. They held each other close, both quietly crying but neither willing to speak. Arya didn't think she could hate that soulmark any more than she did at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Chapter 5 was supposed to be a Ned chapter and I'm almost done with it but I decided to write this one and post it instead because I just wanted to.


End file.
